This invention relates to pocket size computer processor system means, and particularly to a plural module computer processor system capable of incorporating various data entry peripheral devices and of coupling with various data storage and data transmission devices while yet being suitable to be carried on the person of an individual user throughout a working day.
A long-standing problem in the hand-held computer field has been to provide a compact and efficient system for data capture while yet achieving low production cost. It is conceived that a breakthrough can be realized by an optimum plural module system configuration.
In another aspect, the invention relates to novel terminal means for association with information cards and is particularly concerned with such terminal means for use by an individual user in communication with another computer system. There are many circumstances for example where an individual may desire to carry out transactions with a central computer processing station. In one example, a racing establishment such as a horse racing organization may desire to enable individual members having accounts with the organization to place bets from various locations such as home or office. In such a circumstance, it would be highly advantageous if the individual could communicate directly with a central computer system placing with the system all the information concerning a bet, and receive from the computer system essentially instantaneous information as to whether such a bet has been accepted. Another example relates to food service functions where orders may be transmitted to a central order processing center, and where credit or debit card purchases may be approved and/or related data stored at the central processor. Still another example is in the field of direct store delivery of merchandise. A pocket size terminal may contain the necessary information concerning the items being delivered and may be coupled with the store computer system to effect a paperless delivery transaction. (Pocket size may here be taken as a terminal with a base perimeter of not more than twelve inches so as to fit in a typical side pocket of a jacket or the like having a depth of e.g. eight inches.)
This invention also relates generally to data collection and processing systems using portable, hand-held data terminals for collecting data, and for selectively processing and communicating collected data to other system elements. More particularly, the invention relates to collection apparatus of such hand-held data terminals. Typical collection processes may include reading data and manually keying in such read data. The present invention relates particularly to apparatus for reading data into the terminal. Known automated reading processes are executed by apparatus which includes scanning readers, for example.
In efforts to adapt data collection terminals to a wider scope of uses, terminals with increased ruggedness over state of the art terminals are bringing advances to the art. However, the usefulness of the data collection terminals may also be increased by further reducing the weight and size of the data collection terminals to sizes and weights below the present lower limits of state of the art terminals. Typically a reduction in size might result in the elimination of at least some desirable features. The use of modular data collection terminals would support the reduction in non-essential features to achieve certain reduction in size and weight.
In the data capture field, there are many applications where hand-held data terminals should be of rugged construction so as to survive rough handling. Many operators are not inclined toward painstaking or precise manipulations. An example is in the use of RF data capture terminals on forklift trucks in factories and warehouses where items to be transported are identified by bar codes. Other examples are found in the fields of route delivery and direct store delivery where many items are handled and the terminal means automates the accounting function. Even in applications where bar code data is transmitted on-line to a central station, it may be desirable for hand-held terminals to be inserted into docking apparatus for the interchange of data signals e.g. the loading of scheduling information or the like into the terminal at the beginning of a working shift. Further where terminal means has memory capacity for accumulating data during a delivery operation or the like, it may be desirable for such data to be transferred to a printer so that a hard copy may be produced. In cases where rechargeable batteries are used, the docking apparatus may provide for the recharging of such batteries at the same time as data communication is taking place.
It is conceived that it would be highly advantageous to provide a data capture system with docking apparatus adaptable to a wide range of terminal means, and which furthermore could be quickly and simply loaded in a relatively foolproof manner, and without requiring attention and care from operators engaged in physically demanding and arduous work routines. A docking apparatus would be desirable that completely avoids the use of mating pin and socket type electrical connections, and that does not rely on a specialized configuration of the terminal, e.g. the provision of an optical scanner tip which may be used for data communication. However, pin and socket type connectors may be utilized.
In connection with the use of portable data systems it is conceived that it would be highly advantageous to be able to readily upgrade a basic hand-held terminal to incorporate bar code scan type readers and various image readers as they are progressively improved and developed. A particular goal would be the implementation of the auxiliary image reader function in a rugged configuration free of moving parts. However, in the case of autofocus readers, the current state of the art may require dynamic components for the sake of optimum compactness and economy.